


ever so confident

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [112]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Micahel gets locked outside naked.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	ever so confident

**Author's Note:**

> 92\. you’re my best friend’s sibling/my sibling’s best friend and we’ve never gotten along, so of course it had to be you to find me stuck outside my house naked even though we haven’t seen each other in over two years

“I miss you!”

“You saw me two days ago.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you, you asshole, let me love you.”

“Okay, Izzy,” Alex laughed, but he couldn’t help but smile, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“You better!”

Alex dropped the phone into the passenger seat and started up his car to head over to her house.

When Alex had first gone off to college, he hadn’t really expected to make friends. He _definitely_ hadn’t expected to befriend Isobel Evans of all people. She’d walked onto campus like she owned the place. Even on day one where it seemed most other freshmen were lost, she was confident and had taken Alex under her wing with an air of confidence. Despite Alex eventually changing his major to music instead of business and her still riding that business train, they stayed inseparable.

Over those three years of friendship, Alex had only really heard stories of Isobel’s brother. There was the mushy writer Max who went to community college so he could have time to focus on his writing and then there was the genius Michael who went to a fancy, STEM-centric college on a full ride a few hours away. Alex had seen pictures of them both and couldn’t help but think that the genius brother was obscenely attractive. Still, he’d never actually met either of them unless the three seconds he’d seen them at orientation before he even officially met Isobel counted.

That is, until he pulled up to Isobel’s building and saw a naked man banging on her door, familiar curls making it a little clear who he was. Alex stared at him for a moment in confusion, but his eyes lingers on the muscles in his back and the way his bare ass seemed to be just as tan as the rest of his body. Suddenly, questions on how that happened took precedence over the ones about why he was outside naked in the first place.

Eventually, though, he shook himself out of his daze and grabbed his phone, calling Isobel.

“Yes, my beloved?” she answered. Alex smiled and shook his head.

“Is there a reason there’s a naked man at your front door?” Alex asked, climbing out of his car. He tested his prosthetic a little before taking strides towards the apartment.

“Oh, don’t mind him, he’s a disaster,” Isobel said.

“Isobel! Open the damn door!” Michael called, still knocking. Alex grinned as he walked closer.

“Can I fuck with him?” he asked.

“By all means, do what you want,” she agreed, “See you in a few?”

“Absolutely,” Alex said, ending the call and shoving his phone into his back pocket. Then he adjusted his leather jacket, ruffled up his hair a little, and tested his balance for good measure before striding forward.

“This wasn’t cute when we were kids, and it’s not cute now!” Michael called.

“I don’t know, I think it’s cute,” Alex said, a few feet away now. Michael whipped around, eyes wide and hands covering his dick as if that really did anything. There wasn’t anything left to the imagination at this point. 

“Oh, uh, hi,” he fumbled out, gulping visibly. Alex grinned and tilted his head to the side, being obviously as he let his eyes rake over him. When he made it back to his face, he’d shed his embarrassment and replaced it with a cocky smile. “Like what you see?”

Alex shrugged his shoulders, taking a confident step closer.

“It’s alright.”

“Just alright?”

“ _Just_ alright,” Alex confirmed, walking closer and physically moving him to the side to knock on the door. Michael laughed.

“Nice to meet you, Alex Manes,” he said, leaning all close. Alex raised an eyebrow. “You think she hasn’t told me stories about you? ‘Cause I know _all_ about you.”

“Then I guess I should make it clear that I know all about you too,” Alex said, “Mr. Double-Major-With-A-Masters-At-21.”

Michael kept grinning, proud and charming. Alex had to look away as he rolled his eyes. It made sense that he was related to Isobel. She had the same sway of confidence about her, the same charming existence.

“Yeah, well I know that you let Isobel take half-naked pictures of your in her bedroom to make her asshole ex jealous,” Michael noted. Alex didn’t deny that.

“Maybe.”

“I saw them,” Michael prodded. Alex looked over at him.

“For a man who is naked in an apartment complex where there might be people who call the cops on your for public nudity, you’re awfully confident,” Alex pointed out. His grin fell and it was then that Isobel opened the door.

She pulled Alex in and instantly tried to close the door before Michael could get inside.

“Izzy!” he whined, barreling through. Alex and Isobel held back laughter as he glared at them and strutted his way to the bathroom.

“How exactly did he end up outside naked?” Alex asked.

“I asked him to get the mail and he went out there after already stripping before a shower. It was his punishment for being a heathen,” Isobel sighed. Alex snorted and shook his head.

“For a genius, he sounds kinda stupid,” Alex noted.

“I can hear you!” Michael yelled.

“He’s also kinda hot,” Alex continued. Isobel rolled her eyes, shoving his shoulder. Alex continued to laugh. “Is he single?”

“Yes!” Michael called again, “Iz, give him my number!”

Alex just laughed harder as Isobel groaned and went to the kitchen. Alex spared a glance at the closed bathroom door before following.

“I refuse to play a part in this.”

“No worries,” Alex promised, “I can do it myself.”

“Gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
